1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder structure, and especially relates to a lamp holder structure for lamp-tubes in serial connections.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that compared with the conventional bulbs, the light-emitting diodes have the merits of small volume, long life, low driving voltage, fast response, good shock resistance, colorful, and no image sticking. Therefore, the light-emitting diodes are used in light-emitting diode bulbs or light-emitting diode lamp-tubes. When the conventional light-emitting diode lamp-tubes are used, according to the place where the conventional light-emitting diode lamp-tubes are used, multiple sets of light-emitting diode lamp-tubes are serially connected to achieve the requiring illumination brightness.
When the conventional light-emitting diode lamp-tubes 201 are serially connected, a driver 20 is serially connected to multiple sets of light-emitting diode lamp-tubes 201. Two conducting terminals 202 of the light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201 are electrically connected to two electrode plates 302 inside a lamp holder structure 30. When the power is on, the power transmission between the two electrode plates 302 is through the light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201. When the light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201 is removed or broken, between the two electrode plates 302 will be an open loop 301 (as shown in the FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B). The power cannot be transmitted to the next lamp holder structure 30, so that the next light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201 or the light-emitting diode lamp-tubes 201 in the rear cannot be lightened.
Users have to replace the broken light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201 with new light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201, so that the power can be transmitted to the next light-emitting diode lamp-tube 201 or the light-emitting diode lamp-tubes 201 in the rear. However, it is inconvenient.